


Dead cicadas (a collection of character study poems)

by orphan_account



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Gen, Poem Collection, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of character study poems, an experimental work.





	Dead cicadas (a collection of character study poems)

Haven’t I suffered enough?   
I’m sick of seeing my friends die over and over…  
Goodbye current hinamizawa, it’s time to move on   
Unless a miracle occurs, nothing will work..  
Rationally, what are the odds?  
After all, I’m just a little girl   
Saving my friends can’t be too much to ask  
Happiness is always out of my reach  
I don’t know how many more times I can do this

Not another failure...but I can’t afford to lose hope  
Over 10,000 mental years old

No one would take a ten year old girl seriously  
Alone with a mission, that’s what I am.  
Kill me again, I’m used to it now.  
Ugly, they’re getting ugly again..it’s too late

Kind, my friends are so kind to me..  
Officially, I could be considered a goddess now.  
Relentless fool, maybe that’s what I am  
Only fools would give up now 

Numb. I’m not even scared anymore, just tired.  
I want you to kill me painfully, so I’ll remember!

Keep fighting, keep fighting   
All I have left is hope, hope for you all..  
It’s not over yet


End file.
